Plan escape
by hannycontest
Summary: Harry la conoció demasiado tarde. Pero un Potter no acepta el destino sin intentar cambiarlo. AU


Autor: 02

Resumen: Harry la conoció demasiado tarde. Pero un Potter no acepta el destino sin intentar cambiarlo. AU

Nº de palabras: 2,371

Clasificación: M

Pareja: Harry & Ginny

**Plan escape**

_**Soundtrack: Time is running out/Hysteria- Muse**_

_Intenté renunciar a tí, pero soy adicto  
Ahora que sabes que estoy atrapado, siento euforia  
Tú nunca soñarías con romper esta obsesión__**  
**_

La oscuridad seductora del cabaret lo envolvió. Los sonidos de los murmullos eran interrumpidos eventualmente por el tintineo de copas. Roces de tela, roces discretos de piel. Las luces bajas con tintes rojizos definían los contornos del lugar. El piano y el saxofón iban al compás mientras que una voz femenina bañaba de calidez al lugar.

Desde la entrada Harry notó la sonrisa y el guiño de Cho antes de volver a tomar el micrófono.

Él sonrío.

Su mesa habitual se encontraba en un discreto rincón; de esos espacios donde se puede ver sin ser visto. Justo lo que necesitaba esa noche.

Un mesero se acercó discretamente con el pedido de siempre.

— Ya han llegado. Están en la primera mesa frente al escenario como usted pidió.

— Bien — Inmediatamente el rojo fuego del cabello de la recién llegada atrajo su atención. — Trae vino tinto, por favor — Con una sonrisa de satisfacción comprobó que el sujeto a lado de la melena pelirroja estaba absorto en la voz y en los suaves movimientos de Cho.

La encargada del lugar, una mujer rubia con el cabello elegantemente trenzado, le guiñó el ojo con complicidad mientras le llevaba una copa de vino y se sentaba a su lado.

— Cuando tú digas, Harry— Hanna Abott empezó a dar instrucciones a los meseros desde su asiento.

— Gracias, Hanna.

El público aplaudió cuando Cho terminó su canción, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con otra, observó que desde su mesa Harry brindó con ella.

Esa era la señal que necesitaba.

En un acto de provocación y coquetería ella tomó su micrófono y cantó a la vez que bajaba del escenario. Exageraba el movimiento de sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la mesa de aquel hombre desconocido. Sonrío cuando tuvo toda su atención y soltó la mano de la chica pelirroja.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron de alivio cuando eso ocurrió.

Como un mecanismo del reloj más sofisticado, cada quien cumplía su parte en el momento preciso. Esta vez fue un mesero, que fingió que se había tropezado, el que provocó un gran estruendo al dejar caer las copas de cristal.

La música se detuvo.

La seguridad del hombre desconocido y la pelirroja se pusieron en alerta... y en evidencia.

Sin vacilar, Cho cantó de nuevo y la música continuó. Cuatro guardaespaldas y los dos hombres que acompañaban a la desafortunada pareja. Eso ameritaba medidas radicales y en un ágil movimiento se sentó sobre la mesa, a un lado del hombre, y se inclinó sobre él. Esto es más de lo que Harry pidió.

Y Harry entiende que eso es más distracción de la que podría tener. Mierda, le debía una muy grande a Chang.

— Hanna, gracias por el vino.

— Que seas muy feliz — Hanna le sonrió y él sólo le correspondió el gesto.

No podía contestar, estaba nervioso pero con una determinación que no había sentido antes. Le hizo una seña al hombre detrás de la barra. Neville lo captó, asintió y desapareció tras la puerta de las cocinas.

Y entonces el caos.

Un incendio.

Los platos se rompieron, la gente se levantó de sus sillas y la crisis de pánico de Cho provocó que unos se precipitaran con rapidez a las salidas de emergencia.

Harry se mezcló con la gente caminando en dirección contraria. En medio de toda esa confusión, nadie, ni siquiera el sujeto alto aborrecible y sus esbirros, notaron como sujetaba con firmeza y suavidad el brazo de la pelirroja más hermosa que alguna vez haya conocido.

— Ven conmigo, Ginevra — le susurró al oído.

En medio de la noche, el ruido de la sirena se hacía cada vez más potente. El incendio, concentrado en la cocina, parecía una amenaza inminente. El sistema de alarma del lugar activó los aspersores del techo, mojando a los que aún no habían logrado salir.

Junto con el agua helada, regresó el sentido común para muchos y Harry se tenía que dar prisa.

— Vamos, no tenemos tiempo — el cabello se le pegaba al rostro. Ginevra tenía surcos negros en el rostro enmarcado por el cabello ondulado debido a la humedad. Por sus ojos se asomaba la angustia.

— Harry ya hablamos de esto — susurró — Yo no...

Él la sujetó con más fuerza y la apartó del grupo con el que se encontraba. El alboroto y la cantante ya habían hecho su parte y ninguno de aquellos hombres se dió cuenta mientras ellos se alejaban. Al parecer la seguridad de aquél hombre era más importante para ellos que Ginny. Bien por ellos. Él ya estaba tomando lo que era suyo.

Conforme caminaban hacia la puerta trasera, aceleraron el paso. Era la sensación de no estar lo suficientemente cerca de la libertad. Ansiedad. Vértigo. Cualquier cosa podía impedirlo y lo único que Harry quería en ése momento era estar lejos de allí. Con ella.

— ¡Wood!

Oliver abrió la puerta trasera, esa que por años estuvo sellada, sólo lo necesario para que salgan sin ser vistos.

— Justin ya está esperándolos en la camioneta.

— Gracias— Harry empujó a Ginny para que saliera primero.

— No, Harry...

— Por usted, señor, cualquier cosa. Buena suerte.

Una vez afuera los dos jadearon. Estaban empapados bajo el cielo de Nueva York en invierno. Ginny no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Harry la subiera a la camioneta negra que esperaba en el callejón. Temblaba y no solamente de frio.

— Al puerto, Justin — el sujeto arrancó. Harry miró a Ginevra y notó sus temblores— También sería bueno si nos prestaras tu chaqueta.

— ¿Qué, señor?— mirando por el retrovisor, Justin se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaban sus pasajeros. — Mierda, sí. Pensé que el incendio sólo iba a ser simulado.

—No podíamos correr riesgos— Harry miró fríamente a Ginny— Teníamos que convencer a Nott que todo era real.

— Me va a matar si sabe que estoy contigo... —murmuró ella.

— Otra vez— los ojos verdes brillaron con malicia.

— ¿Cómo pudiste planear todo esto?— gritó Ginny — ¡Ése negocio era la vida de Neville y Hanna!

— Abrí una cuenta para ellos. Será como una remodelación. No me mires así Ginevra, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Una cuenta? ¿Y de dónde carajo sacaste todo ese dinero?

— Esa boca — la reprendió Harry.

— Contesta.

— Vendí todo — declaró él con sencillez. Como si fuera asunto de todos los días que un hombre vendiera toda su herencia, sus propiedades y sus negocios.

Ginny sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Esto no podía ser cierto. Esto estaba mal.

—Llegamos, señor. Que le vaya bien.

—Gracias, Justin— abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, Harry jaló a Ginny para que saliera. Ella estuvo tentada de aferrarse al asiento como una niña en medio de un berrinche.

—Harry, tú no entiendes...— respiraba entrecortadamente mientras trataba de seguir el paso. Los tacones se le atascaban en cada pequeña línea o hueco del asfalto y Harry, que la tenía sujeta del codo, no aminoraba la marcha.

— Entiendo más de lo que imaginas— se detuvo frente al muelle y Ginny chocó contra él. Ojos verdes poderosos que le llegaron a lo más hondo de su ser. Ella desvió la mirada.

— No — se resistió cuando Harry intentó que ella subiera al barco- mi familia pagará por lo que yo haga contigo.

— Eso no es justo.

— La vida no es justa— dijo ella con resentimiento.

Harry murmuró contra sus labios con rabia.

— Y eres una cobarde por no querer cambiar eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿He tenido que soportar a Nott todo este tiempo y tú me dices cobarde? No te permito que... ¡HARRY! — él la agarro de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro.

— No vuelvas a decir su nombre.

El capitán del barco los esperaba en cubierta. Parece consternado por los gritos de la pelirroja.

—Harry, ¿todo bien?

— Sí, Hagrid— silenció a Ginny con un pequeño golpe en el trasero. Supuso que estaba demasiado indignada como para seguir gritando. — Es sólo que ella quería mi lado de la cama. — Hizo una mueca cuando sintió un pellizco en su nuca. — Yo te aviso.

— Voy a revisar que todo esté listo.

Ginny estaba sospechosamente tranquila cuando entraron al camarote. Harry la depositó en el suelo y se quitó el saco empapado y la corbata. Iba por el tercer botón de su camisa cuando al fin ella habló.

— No me voy a ir contigo. A dónde sea que lleve este barco, yo no voy.

— Dame una razón.

— ¡Mi familia en primer lugar! ¿Sabes lo que haría Nott si descubre que su prometida se ha fugado con otro? ¡Va a destruir a mi padre! Con todas esas deudas Weasley's Airlines está en sus manos y si yo no me caso con él...

— Te pregunté por tus razones, no por tu familia.

— ¡Mi familia es lo más importante! Que tú no tengas una...

Harry avanzó hacia ella y la arrinconó sobre la pared. Le sujetaba el rostro con las dos manos.

— Ya no hay deuda. ¿Qué parte de "vendí todo" no entendiste?

— Tú no pudiste...

— Ya no hay deuda— repitió Harry apretando la mandíbula — Él no le puede hacer daño a tu familia, no le debes nada ¿qué decides?

— No te creo.

Una de las manos de Harry viajó a su espalda y la empujó contra él mientras la otra le sostuvo de la nuca.

— Me enfermas, nunca tengo suficiente de ti. Me matas, me asfixias, me haces daño y no puedo estar sin ti. No hay nada bondadoso en lo que siento. Te quiero para mí y sólo para mí. Me intoxicas, me obsesionas. Si esto es el amor, es un infierno. Quémate conmigo.

Ginny lo vio venir y esta vez no quiso hacer nada. La boca de Harry estaba sobre la de ella y era deliciosamente violento.

— ¿Lo besabas a él como a mí?

— Harry...

Él la volvió a besar con rudeza, tratando de borrar otros labios con los suyos. La mano es su espalda viajó más al sur y la apretó más contra él.

—Harry — gimió Ginny

— ¿Decías su nombre como lo haces con el mío? — preguntó con voz ronca — Decide Ginevra.

— No puedo.

Harry le mordió sensualmente su oreja

—Decide— le susurró.

— No puedo pensar— jadeó ella.

— No tienes que hacerlo— su boca bajó por su cuello acariciándola, tentándola— Siente— una mano se apoderó de uno de sus pechos y las piernas le fallaron a Ginny— Siénteme.

Una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de ella y se abalanzó sobre él. Harry gruñó de satisfacción buscando desesperadamente el cierre del vestido.

— Este barco... —Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente.

— No nos encontrarán— Harry se agachó para quitarle los zapatos y quitarse los propios.

— Cuándo... ¿vamos a regresar?

— ¿Ya has decidido? — recorría las piernas de Ginny con toques sensuales.

Ella bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Sonrío.

— Convénceme.

Harry sonrió de lado y se puso de pie. Su mirada esmeralda estaba llena de pecados que no conocía y quería cometer desesperadamente. Él le mordisqueaba la parte baja de la nuca mientras le bajaba el vestido y tocaba cada centímetro de piel que encontraba.

— No hay nada que nos impida regresar— su voz ronca era oscura y le mandaba deliciosos escalofríos a su cuerpo. — Pero va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que te quiera compartir con el mundo, Ginevra.

El susurro de la tela del vestido le cortó la respiración. Harry detuvo el paseo de sus manos y se embriagó con el perfume que emanaba de ella. Estaba a punto de perder control.

— No nos conocemos realmente, Harry.

— ¿Tres meses no es suficiente?— sus manos acariciaron sus senos y ambos gimieron.

—No para escaparme contigo— jadeó Ginny.

—Entonces, ya nos conoceremos después— Ginny soltó una risa ronca por lo absurdo de su razonamiento. Gritó cuando él mordió su cuello. — Escápate conmigo, sé que lo deseas.

—Doy patadas en las noches.

Harry rio mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y se rozaba contra ella.

—No siempre vas a dormir, Ginevra — le susurró — ¿Y bien? ¿No he sido convincente?

—No— gimió y Harry la tuvo que sujetar cuando las piernas le fallaron— Hace falta...

— ¿Esto?— la mano de él viajó hacia el sur y encontró la parte más sensible de Ginny.

—Mierda, Harry... la cama- suplicó.

Harry le dio la vuelta y la besó bruscamente.

—Esa boca— la regañó y con ella en sus brazos, se encaminó a la cama.

Hace tres meses que cayeron en esa trampa y cada vez era más intensa que la anterior. Nunca sabían cuando era la última noche por lo que no dejaban nada y se entregaban con una pasión desmedida. Los roces, las caricias, los labios en lugares oscuros y prohibidos. Todo era tan intenso que se les iba la vida en ello.

—Aún no escucho tu respuesta.

—Harry, por favor...

Sintió como él entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y las colocaba sobre su cabeza. Harry bloqueó la escaza luz de la habitación, con su rostro a la misma altura de sus ojos de chocolate.

—Ginny— susurró entrecortadamente. Su mirada esmeralda se llenó de ternura y ella ya no lo pudo soportar.

— ¡Contigo!

La expresión de triunfo desbordaba los ojos de Harry mientras se hundía en ella. Ginny se arqueó cuando lo sintió completamente dentro.

—Eso es porque eres mía.

Harry embistió con sus caderas.

—Mía— jadeó.

Más fuerte.

—Mía.

Y él era completamente suyo.

El amanecer la recibió una vez que abrió los ojos. Se sentía cansada y dolorida en los lugares correctos. Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y encontró a Harry mirando por la pequeña ventana.

—Hola.

Harry se apartó de la ventana y se sentó a su lado.

—Buenos días— sonrió y le apartó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja- ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tengo hambre.

Harry se rio mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

—Lo siento pero este barco no está equipado con comida.

—Eso significa que no tardaremos en llegar— sentencia con optimismo mientras se acurruca junto a él.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

—A casa ¿no?

—¿Pero no quieres saber...

—Cualquier lugar contigo, es casa.

_Porque lo quiero ahora,  
lo quiero ahora.  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma_

**Nota: Por motivos laborales, me vi en la obligación de trasladarme de ciudad y olvide completamente este concurso entre unas cosas y otras, por lo qué, no pude hacerle la publicidad debida, por lo que lo alargaré una semana más, esperando que más escritores participen, disculpen los inconvenientes :D**


End file.
